Antes del atardecer
by Marisolsol
Summary: La guerra finalizo y el colegio de magia y hechicería mandó cartas a los alumnos de último año que no habían completado sus EXTASIS para que acudieran en vacaciones... Pero él solo volvió con un solo objetivo: besar a la leona. One-Shot/Dramione


**Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling**

**Yo solo hice el intento de jugar con ellos y ver que pasaba (?**

**:D**

* * *

**Antes del atardecer**

Ahí iba ella, tan tranquila caminando tomada de la mano de ese… _pelirrojo_. Sin preocuparse que cada paso que daba era totalmente observado por unos ojos grises unos metros más allá.

Para Draco Malfoy ésta semana era su última oportunidad para realizar lo que hace dos años deseaba hacer.

La guerra finalizo y el colegio de magia y hechicería mandó cartas a los alumnos de último año que no habían completado sus EXTASIS para que acudieran en vacaciones a terminar los últimos exámenes.

Volver fue todo un conflicto con sus padres, ellos no deseaban _arriesgar más a su hijo_. Sin embargo a Draco no le intereso, si no lo protegieron de Lord Voldemort, ¿por qué se preocuparían ahora de unas simples semanas en Hogwarts? Por lo menos McGonagall no haría una _marca tenebrosa _en su brazo.

Todo y a la vez nada cambio en el colegio. Exteriormente realizaron un gran trabajo reconstruyendo lo que destrozo la guerra. Pero en el interior aun quedaban lugares donde se veían las cicatrices, al igual que en los ojos de los estudiantes que perdieron familiares, los cuales lo observaban con odio cada vez que caminaba por los pasillos.

No lo admitiría nunca, sin embargo en el fondo los entendía. Una parte de Draco Malfoy también murió en aquella batalla, y aunque todo el mundo mágico pensara que fueron unos traidores (y no lo podía negar) dentro de él deseaba a menudo no haber estado ahí y presenciar todas las torturas que realizaron los demás Mortifagos, algunas de las cuales… él también tuvo que participar.

Pero acá estaba, rodeado de Héroes de Guerra; estúpidamente solo volvió por ella. Quería mirarla por última vez. No sabía si era sádico su destino, porque cada vez que la observaba su interior se contraía al ver las consecuencias de todo, en vez de las "mariposas en el estomago", sentía repulsión por sí mismo y por los actos que pudo haber detenido pero… no lo hizo.

Iba pensando en todo esto cuando choco con la persona que mas detestaba.

- Ten más cuidado, Malfoy – el pelirrojo escupió su apellido de la misma forma que él lo había echo todos los años anteriores. La moneda se invirtió.

- Tenlo tú, Weasley – siguió caminando pero la voz del Gryffindor lo detuvo.

- Ya no estás en la misma posición. Deberías estar pudriéndote en Azkaban al igual que tus amigos Mortifagos – podría haberse girado e iniciar un duelo, de esa forma habría respondido el antiguo Draco.

- Ve a comprarte ropa nueva, Weasley – susurro impertérrito. Y volvió a caminar.

- No sé como tienes cara para haber vuelto, Malfoy. Sabiendo que muchos fueron torturados enfrente de ti… o tal vez tú fuiste el que lo hizo – el rubio tenso su mandíbula y siguió sin mirar atrás, muchas veces al día tenia que soportar estas cosas pero lo que más detestaba era oírlo de la boca de ese _estúpido Weasley amigo de El-salvador-Potter_.

De pronto se le ocurrió una idea. Avanzo unos metros más allá y espero que el pelirrojo se girara. Saco su varita y realizo un hechizo para arrancar cabello de Weasley, no mucho, solo lo necesario para preparar una poción _multijugos_.

* * *

Se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo, no tenía mucho tiempo, la poción no duraba tanto como Draco hubiese querido pero era la única forma de acabar con eso que lo consumía por dentro. Tomo una capa que cubría ese _asqueroso cabello pelirrojo_. Camino hacia el lago donde la vio por última vez. Estaba rompiendo varias reglas y lo sabía.

Weasley debería estar en este momento profundamente dormido al igual que Potter, el hechizo que les realizo era bastante fuerte para que no despertaran en dos horas. _Demonios, eran muchas reglas quebrantadas_. Sin embargo camino decidido hacia el lago.

Su corazón se removía inquieto dentro de él, se acerco sin que se diera cuenta y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Harry? – Murmuro ella y Draco puso los ojos en blanco - ¿Ron? – sonrió un poco al nombrarlo. _Estúpido Weasley suertudo._

- Si – se limito a decir, un poco asqueado por hacerse pasar por _él_ – ¿Qué haces acá?

- Quería tomar un poco de aire – se encogió de hombros la castaña – pensé que estarías practicando Quidditch… – Draco se movió incomodo.

- Deseaba verte.

- Ronald… – suspiro ella – no es necesario que me cuides todo el tiempo, ya me estoy acostumbrando a… esto – Malfoy agacho su cabeza.

- Lo siento – esas dos palabras subieron amargas por su garganta, sin embargo, tenía que decírselas a ella… debía decírselas. La castaña tomo su mano y aquel gesto lo sorprendió, pero luego se dio cuenta que entre _ellos dos_ era algo normal.

- No fue tu culpa, Ron.

- Hubiera deseado estar ahí – la frase salió sin pensar.

- Estábamos en medio de la batalla, era imposible que me protegieras todo el tiempo – giro su rostro hacia delante – debemos estar contentos que ya todo este en paz – sonrió la castaña a la nada.

- Supongo… – Malfoy recordó lo que muchas veces se cuestionaba en las noches, tenía tantas preguntas que realizarle a ella – excepto por esos… Mortifagos.

- Ron, hemos hablado de ello. Tienes que dejar el rencor atrás _– así que Weasley los odia tanto o más que los otros alumnos… no sé que me sorprende. _Pensó Draco

- ¿No te molesta que gente como… Malfoy camine tan serenamente por el colegio? – aquella pregunta le rondaba desde hace mucho. La castaña no hablo de inmediato.

- No sabemos lo que pasa o paso por sus mentes cuando hicieron esas… cosas. No pienses que algún día podría justificar sus actos porque jamás lo haría. Sin embargo no soy quien para condenarlos, eso lo hace el Ministerio… y si gente como los Malfoy quedaron absueltos por algo debió ser.

- No te comprendo – bufo el rubio, la respuesta que le dio no compenso en nada todas las horas que pensó en ello.

- Tal vez creas que lo que me paso es terrible… pero con el tiempo empiezo a creer que no lo es del todo. No puedo ver a las personas o un atardecer claramente – Draco removió su cabello incomodo – no obstante, tampoco veo los rostros en El Profeta de quienes nos torturaron… y menos noto a Malfoy.

Esas últimas palabras le dolieron como una imperdonable… y Draco sabía como torturaban.

-Deberías odiarlo...

-Ronald, deja esa absurda pelea con Malfoy… lo que te dije hace tanto tiempo lo debes olvidar, solo me paso una vez y fue antes de que _él _se convirtiera en uno de ellos… un Mortifago.

Draco quería preguntarle más respecto al tema pero noto como sus manos dejaban de tener la contextura de Weasley.

Tomo el rostro de la castaña y lo atrajo hacia él, sin darle tiempo de alejarse movió suavemente sus labios fríos sobre los cálidos de ellas. Se movió con delicadeza al principio pero al notar que ella respondía, su cuerpo empezó a necesitar más.

Tentándola con cada caricia, jalo de su labio inferior haciendo que la Gryffindora soltara un leve suspiro desde lo más profundo. Sujeto su cuello atrayéndola más, aventuro su lengua por los finos labios de la castaña y ésta le permitió total acceso, como si deseara de hace años aquel contacto… al igual que el Slytherin.

Libero su boca despacio y bajo lentamente por la barbilla de Granger, dejando a su paso sutiles besos. Llego hasta el espacio que forma la clavícula y respiro sobre él, provocando un suspiro más audible por parte de ella.

Draco necesitaba, ansiaba hacer aquello y todo estaba resultando mejor de lo que se había imaginado.

Noto que cayó por su frente un mechón rubio… su cabello estaba apareciendo… el tiempo era realmente escaso. Se separo forzosamente de Hermione.

-Debo irme − dijo a su pesar.

-Nunca… nunca me habías besado.. de esa forma – ella se ruborizo y Malfoy sonrió arrogante, _eso_ era resultado de mucha practica en los años que estuvo antes en Hogwarts.

-De seguro, Weasley no es ni la mitad… – pero interrumpió su comentario, lo dijo en voz alta y la castaña fruncía su ceño.

-¿Ron? – busco su mano a tientas pero no encontró nada, sin razón lógica sintió un raro vacio sobre sus labios… aquel beso fue tan distinto a los demás, fue como si no hubiera sido Ron…

Hermione no pudo seguir el hilo de sus conjeturas porque el aliento del rubio le rozo el cuello de una forma tan seductora que era incapaz de pensar otra cosa.

-¿Quién eres? – susurro la castaña tratando de sonar rígida pero la presencia de él a su espalda la desconcertaba de sobremanera. No existió respuesta alguna de la otra persona. Cuando la Gryffindora bajo su cabeza derrotada y confundida, la sorprendió una delicada caricia en su cabello y luego un beso fue depositado en su frente… como si le prometiese jamás dejarla.

Draco se alejo rápido, fue realmente estúpido lo que hizo. Repetía en su mente una y otra vez la escena de ella descubriendo que no era _el mejor amigo de frente-marcada_ quien la beso unos minutos antes y se maldecía por haber sido tan estúpido.

La noche se acercaba y solo restaban dos días para que se acabara su estadía en el colegio.

* * *

Draco salía del último EXTASIS que tenia, el cual era _Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras_. Seguramente sacaría un sobresaliente. Aun podía recordar el rostro del examinador cuando estuvo a punto de deslizarse por sus labios una maldición imperdonable, había pasado mucho tiempo diciéndolas que casi no se dio cuenta de su posible fatal error.

Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pensado en la Gryffindora y aquel beso de ayer. Anoche no logro dormir del todo, volvió a rememorar el momento en su mente una y otra vez como si fuese un rezo.

Había conseguido lo que hace tiempo deseaba, sin embargo, no quedo conforme. Era como si _nada_ de lo que ella le diera fuera suficiente para aplacar el deseo que lo consumía. Elevo su vista del suelo y debatió entre reclamarle a Merlín o darles las gracias porque ella estuviera justo unos metros más allá… completamente sola.

Hermione seguía sentada en el mismo lugar en que la dejo Ron, según él necesitaba ir por algo y después vendría a por ella. Aunque le repitiera mil veces al pelirrojo que no lo necesitaba como un perro (en el mundo de los Muggles existen perros entrenados, los cuales ayudan a las personas no videntes).

Aún no se lo había dicho a nadie pero al parecer su visión iba mejorando, no demasiado pero ya no solo veía oscuridad. A momentos incluso lograba dilucidar los colores.

Cuando estaban en la batalla final, Hermione, fue alcanzada por un cruce de hechizos; los cuales afectaron su visión. Paso dos semanas en San Mungo y luego de asegurarle a cada uno de los funcionarios que se sentía mejor, la dejaron ir.

A pesar de que sus padres se negaban a dejarla venir de nuevo a Hogwarts, ella los convenció. Hermione sabía que no podría estudiar para los EXTASIS, la batalla le arrebato lo que más adoraba hacer: leer. Pero la Gryfindora no se iba a dar por vencida, de igual manera se presento a cada examen y dio lo mejor de ella.

En San Mungo le dijeron que su problema podía ser permanente o también podía ser pasajero, no tenían muchos casos con los que pudieran fundamentar una conclusión precisa.

Hermione tenía esperanza en que fuese la segunda opción pero no quería ilusionar a nadie más que no fuera ella, por eso mantuvo en secreto los avances que estaba teniendo en su visión.

El Slytherin la observaba en silencio, estaba casi seguro que el _pelirrojo-mejor-amigo-de-Potter_ llegaría en cualquier momento. Se acerco despacio sin hacer ruido y se sentó en la misma banca que ella. El sol comenzaba a bajar haciendo que los últimos rayos luz se colaran por una de las ventanas y éstos iluminaran tenuemente el cabello de la castaña.

-¿Quién eres? – la pregunta lo sorprendió. Esta vez no le mentiría, mañana saldría el tren a Londres y ya no la vería mas, era su oportunidad para ser él… no un Malfoy, no un hijo de Mortifago, no un ex-Mortifago, no un ex-seguidor de Lord Voldemort, nada de eso… simplemente Draco.

-Yo – sonrió, no esperaba que ella reconociera su voz pues nunca habían hablado demasiado, _sin que vinieran insultos de alguna de las partes_.

-¿Malfoy? – La miro frunciendo el ceño – ¿realmente eres tú o me lo estoy imaginando?

-Por supuesto que soy yo, no creo que otro tenga la voz tan profunda como la mía – Hermione suspiro y giro su rostro hacia donde provenía el sonido.

-¿Qué quieres?... ¿acaso burlarte de una _sangre sucia_? – el Slytherin trago.

-Debes olvidar todo ese asunto de las… sangres – la castaña soltó un bufido.

-Pues bueno, por 6 años me recordaste mi inferioridad por ser hija de Muggles. No creo que sea tan fácil olvidar y menos que tu perspectiva de la superioridad de los Malfoy haya cambiado tan rápido – Draco sonrió, admiraba en secreto ese desplante de la Gryffindora. Esa tenacidad para defender su postura ante cualquiera, incluso lo hizo ante su tía Bellatrix aquella vez.

-La guerra nos cambio a todos la perspectiva.

-Déjame dudarlo – Malfoy se paso una mano por su cabello rubio, tratando de encontrar alguna palabra que decirle – ¿ahora me puedes decir lo que realmente quieres? – la miro.

-Si hiciera lo que realmente deseo, no estarías tan tranquila hablando conmigo – respondió un poco molesto y la castaña se encogió de hombros – ¿No tienes miedo? - alzo una ceja inconscientemente.

-Si me haces algo iras directo a Azkaban y ni tu dinero podría salvarte de ello. Además no creo que los Dementores sean muy amigos de los Malfoy.

-¿Y si no me importara terminar en Azkaban con tal de hacer lo que quiero en este momento?... ¿tendrías miedo?

-No

-¿Por qué?

-Si quisieras hacerme daño, esa noche en la que estuvimos en la Mansión Malfoy y te llamaron para reconocernos nos hubieras delatado y todo tendría que haber acabado en ese instante – Draco la miro sorprendido, no creía que ella recordara ese momento.

-Pero como te dije… las cosas cambiaron con la guerra… así que yo en tu lugar no estaría tan tranquila – dijo arrogante el rubio, tratando de disimular lo desprevenido que lo tomo aquel recuerdo.

-Haz lo que quieras – la Gryffindora suspiro lento.

Sin pensarlo más de una vez, como lo haría cualquier Slytherin antes de tomar una decisión, se acerco a ella y agarro su rostro haciéndola girar en su dirección. Ella se tenso, jamás hubiese esperado esa reacción de él.

-Entonces lo hare, _Hermione_ – dijo con determinación el rubio.

Acorto la distancia con la Gryffindora y la beso. Suavemente deslizo sus labios por sobre los de ella, al no sentir ningún avance de la castaña siguió insistiendo, ahora mordiendo levemente el labio inferior. Hermione sintió como todo el muro que puso entre aquellos sentimientos que alguna vez tuvo por el Slytherin se derrumbaba estrepitosamente en su interior con solo haber oído su nombre en los labios del ex-mortífago.

La leona cayó bajo el embrujo de la serpiente. Ella abrió tímidamente sus labios y esto lo aprovecho él, tomándola del cuello para internarse mas es la boca de la Gryffindora. Un suspiro indebido se deslizo por los labios de ella, sin poderlo retenerlo.

La forma en que el Slytherin la besaba… la hacía recordar a algo familiar, aquel olor a menta… como si no fuese la primera vez que sentía el aliento de él. A su mente vino la tarde de ayer, cuando creía que Ron Weasley se volvía un experto en dar besos o… o había sido otro el que la beso.

Y ahí tenia la evidencia, entre sus labios estaba el culpable.

Malfoy tomo la cintura de Hermione acercándola más. Incluso teniéndola tan próxima a él, parecía como si la tuviese muy lejos.

-Draco – suspiro la castaña, cosa que enloqueció al rubio – necesito… respirar.

El Slytherin la soltó a regañadientes, pero no dejando un gran espacio entre ellos.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo? – ella pregunto tratando de recuperar su respiración habitual.

-Lo siento… – él acaricio suavemente la mejilla de la Gryffindora y junto su frente con la de ella – siento tanto lo que te paso – el frio corazón de Malfoy sintió un leve calor cuando la castaño busco su mano y la enlazo con la suya.

-Son solo… marcas de Guerra – trato de sonreír – debes irte… – el abismo de sonrisa se esfumo – Ron llegara en cualquier momento y…

-Ese _Weasley_ – Draco frunció el ceño – siempre arruinando todo – suspiro y bajo la mano de la mejilla de ella.

-Esto no volverá a pasar, Malfoy − sentencio ella.

-¿Acaso no te gusto, Granger? – el tono de Malfoy fue altanero pero por dentro se sentía rechazado. Los pómulos de Hermione se sonrojaron – al parecer si…

-Mañana se acaban las clases… y afuera nuestros apellidos son enemigos.

-Eso sonó como a Romeo & Julieta – Malfoy se burlo. La castaña alzo sus cejas sorprendida – he leído algunos libros Muggles – se encogió de hombros. Luego de un largo silencio de ambos, el rubio hablo – no te preocupes, no volverá a pasar – y muy a su pesar se levanto del banco – Adiós Hermione – se acerco y deposito un beso en su frente – que seas feliz… te lo mereces. Aunque podrías buscarte a alguien mejor que el _pobretón de Weasley_ − trato de mofarse del pelirrojo para ocultar cuanto le molestaba no ser él quien pudiera tener esa oportunidad.

El Slytherin volvió a su camino sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía no volvería más.

-¡Draco, espera! – se giro y la vio de pie. Ella camino decidida hacia él, al llegar cerca del rubio apoyo sus puños en su pecho y lo golpeo - ¡¿Quién te crees que eres?!... ¡no puedes venir, besarme y luego irte!

-¡Pero si tú me dijiste que no volvería a pasar! − el rubio detuvo sus golpes con sus manos.

-¡¿Y cuando has hecho caso de algo que yo diga?! – La castaña frunció su ceño y cruzo los brazos – ¡responde Malfoy!

-¡Nunca, Granger! – tomo el rostro de ella y la beso nuevamente, Hermione subió sus brazos y los deposito en los hombros de él para sentir el cabello de él… cuanto ansiaba saber que tan suave era aquel pelo platinado – tenemos que salir de acá – articulo Malfoy a duras penas, agarro la mano de la castaña y camino hacia donde estaban los libros de ella, los tomo y desaparecieron por uno de los pasillos del castillo.

* * *

El tren estaba por llegar a Londres. Los tres sentados en un compartimiento igual que cuando viajaron tantas veces. Hermione movía incesante sus dedos sobre su rodilla. Cuando ya se dio cuenta que en solo 10 minutos volverían a la _realidad _se levanto y camino a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas? – Ron la miro frunciendo el ceño.

-Quiero ir por una rana de chocolate - respondió escuetamente la castaña

-Harry tiene una – el aludido le sonrió a ambos – ya estamos por llegar, no creo que siga el carro, además…

Hermione no lo siguió escuchando, salió caminando lo más rápido que podía. Su visión había mejorado bastante, lograba distinguir más que colores; sus ojos estaban volviendo a funcionar y ahora estaba segura de que con el tiempo se irían aquellas pequeñas nubes que veía. Sus amigos no sabían de ello, a diferencia de aquel Slytherin con el cual paso casi las ultimas doce horas.

Nunca se había aventurado mas allá del sector de los Gryffindor y a medida que avanzaba los alumnos de las otras casas la observaran con rareza pero a ella era lo que menos le importaba en este momento.

Estaba por comenzar a abrir los compartimientos de los Slytherin uno por uno, cuando sintió los brazos de alguien llevándola a uno de ellos. La castaña entro sin decir nada.

-¿Qué haces acá? – Malfoy la miraba desde aquella altura imponente que tenia.

-Se que dijiste que lo que paso acabaría en Hogwarts, pero pienso que no debería ser así.

-Hermione… créeme que te estoy haciendo un favor. No creo que quieras estar afuera de la mano con un ex-Mortifago.

-Eso lo debo decidir yo, no tú – ella se cruzó de brazos, él suspiro negando.

-Solo hemos hablado unas pocas horas Hermione, no seas tan cabezota y entiéndelo - la castaña ignoro su comentario hiriente.

-¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? – Draco bufo.

-Eso es cosa de Muggles.

-Yo no creo en eso – Malfoy frunció su ceño sin comprender – porque yo te quise antes, yo te mire antes que tú me vieras a mí, yo te desee en aquel entonces − lo ultimo lo dijo mas bajo y con un sonrojo asomándose − Por eso para mí no solo son horas lo que estuvimos juntos, tú has estado desde mucho antes en mi corazón, Draco. Esa es la razón por la que no creo en un "amor a primera vista"

El rubio no lograba articular palabra algún, la miraba con ojos brillantes. En las últimas horas se dio cuenta que su atracción por ella era tan banal. Ella era mucho más profunda e intensa de lo que se pudiera haber imaginado, sus pensamientos realmente no le hacían ningún juicio. Sus expectativas fueron sobrepasadas con creces. La castaña, quien le había hablado sobre su mejoría, lo observaba. Midiendo cada gesto de él a través de la neblina de sus ojos.

- Estas loca… ¿lo sabes, cierto? – la Gryffindora sonrió y se abalanzo sobre el Slytherin – debemos irnos… mis padres no querrán que una hija de Muggles se convierta en una Malfoy… según ellos nuestra sangre sigue siendo superior – Draco bufo y rodo los ojos

-No discutiré ello… mi repulsión por Lucius Malfoy sigue igual o peor que antes – Draco rozo la mejilla de ella con su pulgar.

-¿Y Weasley? – Hermione disminuyo su sonrisa - ¿Y Potter?

-Ya pueden sobrevivir sin mi – se encogió de hombros, pero no convenció al rubio – ¿tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? – Él asintió – no creo que decirles sea lo mejor… Ron y yo… se supone que seguimos juntos, no he tenido tiempo para terminar aquello. Y tampoco sé si sea capaz de hacerlo.

-Son tus amigos y aunque no me agraden, en especial el _pobretón pelirrojo_ – la castaña le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro – debes convencerlos que no tengo bajo un imperdonable o de que te estoy secuestrando – bromeo el rubio.

El tren disminuía la velocidad.

-En una semana nos encontraremos en Hogsmeade, cerca de la casa de los gritos. Nadie va mucho allí – la castaña camino hacia la puerta.

-¿No trataras de convencerme de ir? – ella se giró alzando una ceja.

-¿Es necesario? – Draco sonrió y se acercó a ella.

La tomo de la cintura acercándola rápido, inclino su cabeza y junto sus labios. Se amoldaban como un rompecabezas, capa uno tenía un lugar preciso donde encajaba. Hermione tiro del cabello rubio, no lograba creer que estuviera tan decidida a dejar todo e irse a algo totalmente desconocido e incierto.

Draco suspiro, si no la dejaba ir alguien podría encontrarlos y no les servía que se descubriera algo ahora. Se alejó de los labios de ella y apoyo su cabeza sobre la castaña.

-El tren se detendrá en cualquier momento… debes irte – ella asintió – te veré allí… antes del atardecer.

-Más vale que lo hagas – sonrió Hermione antes de desaparecer por los pasillos del ultimo expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

_Una semana después._

Tenía su bolso listo, era pequeño pero lo había hechizado para que no tuviera fondo. Podía irse ahora mismo, solo le faltaba lo más esencial… despedirse de ellos. Los días pasaron y cada vez que trataba de hablar un nudo en su garganta se lo impedía.

Tomo su varita y camino al cuarto de ellos. Estaban de vacaciones en la madriguera, Hermione compartía habitación con Ginny. Lo que si logro hacer en esa semana fue terminar con Ron, él claramente no se lo tomo muy bien, la dejo de hablar por un par de días hasta que entendió que no quería perder la amistad que tenían desde antes que intentasen _ser algo más_.

Camino parsimoniosamente y toco la puerta.

-Herms – Harry le sonrió – pasa, estamos jugando ajedrez – la castaña entro y observo como Ron pensaba en su siguiente movida.

-Tu turno – le dijo a Harry y se percato que estaba ella – hola – sonrió avergonzado.

-Hola – susurro Hermione.

Se sentó y siguió mirando como jugaban. Ronald ganó, como casi siempre lo hacía

-¿Qué haremos hoy? – pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿No que tenias que ayudar a tu madre en el jardín? – le pregunto el azabache mientras se recostaba en el piso.

-¡Por Merlín!, se me había olvidado – Ron se puso en pie – luego podemos hacer otra cosa – la castaña no alcanzo a frenarlo, el pelirrojo despareció como un fantasma.

Harry se reía sin parar por la cara que puso su amigo cuando le recordó a su madre. Miro a su amiga pero ésta tenía la cabeza bajo y no sonreía.

-¿Sucede algo Hermione? – ella alzo su rostro sorprendida. Movió sus manos nerviosa, debía decirlo ahora… Harry lo entendería… o eso rogaba.

-Me iré − Harry frunció su ceño.

-¿Con tus padres? – Hermione negó, a sus papás les mando una carta la cual fue respondida escuetamente por su padre. Y aunque él no estaba muy contento termino aceptándolo.

Se iría por un tiempo, buscaría algún trabajo en el ministerio pero no estaría con sus amigos de siempre. Les explico que había un chico, aunque no les dijo quien era.

–¿Sola?... Herms… tú sabes que puedes contar con cualquiera de nosotros para hacer lo que quieras, o ir a donde quieras.

-Lo sé, Harry – le sonrió – no iré sola – el azabache alzo sus cejas, luego de un incomodo silencio hablo.

-¿Quién es él?

-¿Él? – la castaña se sonrojo.

-¿Quién es Hermione?... ¿o no me lo quieres decir? – ella suspiro y se tapo el rostro con sus manos.

-Es… Draco – lo miro entre sus dedos y vio que Harry no reacciono – Draco… Malfoy.

-No… no puede ser… escuche mal… ¡¿Draco Malfoy?! – Harry se puso de pie – ¿estás bajo una… imperdonable?... Hermione podemos ayudarte, de alguna forma lo meteremos a Azkaban… – Harry la abrazaba mientras seguía hablando − ese maldita serpiente pero ahora no habrá quien lo salve del beso del Dementor… estúpido hurón…

-Escúchame Harry… ¡HARRY! – el azabache la soltó para mirarla − no estoy bajo ninguna imperdonable. Es mi decisión.

-¿Pero cómo?... ¿En qué momento te fijaste en Malfoy? − el azabache hizo un desprecio al nombrar siquiera el apellido del rubio.

-Fue algo sorpresivo… no es como si me fuera a vivir con él, solo quiero probar el mundo por mi cuenta − agacho su cabeza − sabes que los quiero, a Ron y a ti… pero necesito hacer esto por mi Harry… Draco se merece una oportunidad − alzo la vista y él la observaba desconcertado, como si la chica que estaba delante de él no fuera su mejor amiga.

-¿Al igual que todos los Mortífagos?... ¿Al igual que Bellatrix? − negó su cabeza sin comprenderla − es un asesino Herms. Entendería si quisieras irte sola, pero no entiendo que sea con él…

-Me gusta − respondió sin pensarlo la castaña, el azabache abrió sus ojos − era un sentimiento que lo había sepultado en mi interior hace dos años… se que te parecerá estúpido pero confío en él, Harry.

Harry la observo, meditando cada palabra que ella dijo… tratando de ver si era manipulada por la maldición _Imperio_. Pero no encontró nada, solo se dio cuenta que no conocía tan bien a su amiga como pensó. Hermione Jane Granger jamás seria predecible.

* * *

Se apareció en Hogsmeade. Aun quedaba tiempo. Camino despacio por sobre la nieve que se estaba por terminar de derretir.

Le había dejado la tarea a Harry para que le contara todo a Ron… tal vez fue un poco cobarde pero sabía que el pelirrojo nunca entendería lo que ella sentía por Draco. Además lo puso al tanto de su mejoría lo cual aminoro un poco la preocupación del azabache, quien le exigió que le mandara una lechuza cada semana informándole como se encontraba, nunca podría fiarse de Malfoy como ella lo hizo.

Pero había llegado el momento… y ahí estaba él, tan impasible como siempre, con sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-Llegas tarde Granger − su voz la hizo sonreír aunque estuviera de espalda.

-Tú llegas demasiado temprano, la ansiedad te enloquecerá uno de estos días, Malfoy − el rubio se giro despacio y la vio caminar lentamente hacia él.

-No es ansiedad, es puntualidad − Draco se encogió de hombros − tendrás que aprender esa diferencia, Hermione − la castaña rodo los ojos y se detuvo frente a Malfoy.

-Y tú tendrás que aprender a dejar de ser tan odioso − susurro ella antes de darle un beso corto − o me aburriré − ahora ella se encogió de hombros.

-Conmigo nunca te aburrirás − sonrió torcidamente y seguro el platino − siempre habrá diversión − alzo sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Mmm… créeme, me aburro con facilidad. Así que tendrás que tratar de mantener mi atención en ti o buscare a alguien más entretenido − oyó un suave gruñido de él. Y ella rio bajito apoyando sus brazos en los firmes hombros del rubio.

-Ya te mostrare, cuan didáctico puedo ser.

Y así se embargaron en un beso… largo y profundo. Que prometía tantas cosas y a la vez tan pocas. Ella era una Héroe de Guerra, él un ex-Mortifago, ella una Gryffindor, él un Slytherin, ella una leona, él una serpiente pero a la hora de besarse la pasión que ardía por sus venas era la misma, no existía distinción alguna entre ellos.

Draco tomo la delicada cintura de Hermione y la anclo junto a él para desaparecer a un lugar donde solo ellos conocían solo un poco antes del atardecer.

* * *

**Hola! ... si, aun sigo viva :O **

**Desaparecí por un año creo xD (y se que aún les debo el final de "Te he esperado tanto") pero no las olvido nunca, solo que he pasado por momentos complicados y ahora estoy tratando de volver a escribir como lo hacia antes. **

**Prometo solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas (? jajajaja re pasada a Harry Potter, pero en serio prometo que un dia les subire el final... estoy trabajando para ustedes ;) **

**Buenooo... y este One-Shot no se de donde salió jajajaja , es la primera vez que hago algo de Harry Potter asi que pido compasión y ojalá no me llegue una imperdonable de parte de alguna xD **

**P.D 1: Las quiero :3**

**P.D 2: Me encanta el Dramione *-* ... tambien me gusta Romione pero encuentro mas divertido el Dramione :D **

**Abrazos! como los daria Hagrid y Emmet n.n**

_Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos_


End file.
